


Kitchen Confidential

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people need a little push in the right direction. Or a punch. Or, you know, a tongue down their throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Confidential

The fist hitting him square in the face was so unexpected that it took him a moment to realise why he was no longer leaning against the kitchen sink but lying sprawled on the floor, flashes of white sparkling before his eyes. He struggled to focus on the man hovering over him, stopping momentarily on the clenching fists before continuing up to meet angry blue eyes, glaring at him with such venom that he shrank back. “Wha...?”

“What the fuck are you playing at, Marsters?” The words were spit out between thin lips, anger and disgust dripping of every one of them.

“I'm not...What?”

“You're fucking with his head. He don't fucking need that, all right?”

James scrambled to his feet, the ache in his jaw promising him a night of insomnia and a sure chastening by the make-up girls on Monday. As he straightened up Chris quickly lost the advantage of height but he looked just as menacing and James knew by rumour - and now by experience - that he was no light weight when it came to fighting. Especially when drunk, and boy was he drunk now. “Look, man. I have no idea what you're-”

“Dave, you asshole.” Chris took one step closer, lips twisting into a sneer. “You may not care but I'm not about to stand by while-”

James cut in, his bewilderment making way for growing fury. “I have no fucking idea what you're talking about, okay? I haven't done anything to him. I hardly even know him, man.”

Chris snarled. “Yeah, right. I'm not stupid, you know.”

He was getting really frustrated about this. “Look, I don't know where you get your ideas from, whatever they are, but aside from working on set this is the first time I've hung out with any of you guys. You haven't exactly been too friendly, you know. Least of all Dave.”

The angry look on Chris face gave way to doubt, and he frowned in confusion. “Then why is he...?” His face suddenly went blank and he took a step back. “Sorry. My bad. No hard feelings.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” James stared at him in disbelief. “You damn near broke my jaw! I'll have a bruise the size of your head tomorrow.”

“Just a misunderstanding, that's all. I'll buy you a drink, all right?”

He turned to leave but James grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around. “No, it's not all right! What the fuck am I supposed to have done?”

“Nothing. It's nothing.” Chris refused to meet his eyes. “I'm just drunk out of my head, that's all. Can we let it go?”

“No. We can not let it go.” When Chris still didn't look up James let go of his arm and stepped back. “Ok. Maybe I should go ask Dave then since this obviously has something to do with him.”

Chris head snapped up and he glared at him, a nervous glint hiding behind his anger. “No! He'll fucking kick my ass if he finds out I...” He paused, swallowing a few times before looking away again. “I'm just worried about him, okay? He's my best friend and... I just don't like seeing him hurt, you know?”

“Hurt? Hurt about what?” Chris raised his eyebrows and slowly it dawned on James. “Oh. Oh! He's...? Oh shit.” He ran his hand over his face, wincing as he stroke the growing swelling on the left side. “But he's never... Are you sure?”

“I'm not saying anything. Done enough damage.” Chris bit his lip in an uncharacteristic gesture of nervousness. “But yeah, I'm sure.” He thrust his still clenched fists into the pockets of his jeans, shoulders hunched. “And then last week Vin let it “slip” to him about you and him and...” He whistled dramatically and shook his head. “Shit? Meet fan.”

James' eyes widened and he could feel his face grow hot. Vin told him about...? Fuck. That little shit! “Don't know what you're talking about.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Never trust a whore with a pretty face, Jim. That boy's been around the block enough times to run a fucking marathon.” He frowned as if contemplating his words then shook his head clear. “First I just thought Dave was pissed off because he's got some strange affection for the kid, don't ask me why. Couldn't figure out why he was madder at you than the rest of the guys, maybe because you're an outsider. But then... Yeah, turns out it was the other way around.”

“But...” James leaned against the kitchen counter, his legs suddenly unsteady again. “How do you know he's...?” He could hardly think it, let alone say it.

Chris stared hard at him, lips thin. “Let's just say he didn't buy season six to stare at Sarah's tits.”

James could feel himself blushing again, an image of David jerking off while watching those endless nude-scenes on Buffy flashing before his eyes. His cock twitched in his jeans and he shifted, feeling uncomfortable under Chris' unyielding stare.

“So... What's it gonna be?”

“What?”

“Are you going to do anything about it or just keep on fucking around, messing up his pretty head?”

James laughed, more out of nervousness than anything. “Jesus! If I didn't know better I'd think-” He stopped short, the sudden blankness in Chris' eyes too obvious to miss. “Oh.”

Chris dismissed it angrily with a wave of his hand. “This ain't about me. He's got his eyes set on you and until you either tell him to fuck off or give him what he wants that's all he sees. So which is it?”

“You expect me to just decide that now? And what's more, tell you?”

“Well, you got to have some idea. Either you want him or not.” Chris looked at him impatiently, irritation starting to show again.

James hesitated for a moment. If this was a joke he wasn't going to play into their arms so easily. He ran his fingers through his hair. “It's a bit sudden. I mean, what are we talking about here? Blow jobs in his trailers or the real thing? Because...” He shook his head. “That's... He's married, Kane!”

Chris shrugged. “She's a bitch and a whore so who cares?”

Not you obviously. James bit his lip. “He's got a kid.”

Chris looked away. “Yeah, well... Probably.”

The words made his stomach twist. “What do you mean, 'probably'? You saying the kid ain't his?”

Chris shrugged again and opened the fridge, bringing out a beer and twisting the top of with impatient hands. “No, I'm saying it probably is. Looks enough like him anyway.” He lifted the bottle and drank down half before tilting his head, a bitter smile twisting his lips. “Just the way she gets around I'm surprised it didn't turn out half-black or something.”

Jesus. “What? You mean Jay...?”

Chris choked on his drink, coughing up drops of beer that ran down his chin until he wiped them away with a shaky hand. “What? No! Shit. I just mean it could have been anyone. Out there. Not here because... the guys here like Dave.” He gave James a significant glare. “They wouldn't do that to him.”

James glared back, the man's attitude starting to get on his nerves. “But you think it's okay if I do it to her?”

Again that shrug that was really starting to annoy him. “Like I said, she's a bitch. Don't care. Would do it myself if I thought he'd be interested.” Chris leaned against the fridge and closed his eyes. He looked tired. “See, the thing is he's not like that. She could be fucking the guys in their bed and he'd still stay faithful to her. Fucking dumb if you ask me.”

“So why...?”

Chris didn't seem to hear him. “Not like I hadn't noticed the way he perked up every time someone mentioned you. And the time you came over for that one episode he was nervous like a damn schoolboy. Should have told me something.”

This tale was getting more and more ridiculous. Sounded more than anything like a prank made to show him once and for all how little he belonged here. He grabbed his own beer from the counter, taking a sip before waving it in Chris' face. “He hardly even talked to me! I thought he resented me coming. Same thing when I came on over full time. The way he acted I thought he was majorly pissed off. Territorial or something.” He might be over forty but it still hurt, not being part off the team. Ever.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at him warily. “Yeah well, that's Dave. He's being dumb and trying to do what he thinks is the right thing. Staying away from you because cheating on the bitch would be oh-so-wrong.” He sneered and shook his head before focusing once again on James' doubtful face. “That's why I know it has to be big. Or he wouldn't even be considering taking that step. He sure never even though of it with me.” The voice was bitter, eyes narrowed in pain.

That was the look that finally made James wonder if it really was true. The thought made his belly twist, his throat contracting nervously. “This is just... Fuck.”

Chris shrugged. “Yeah.”

“I just never thought... I mean, it's not that I don't want to because... fuck. Of course I do. Who wouldn't? It's just...” He swallowed. “You sure?”

“Already said so, didn't I?” The hurt in his voice made James wince in sympathy. “And I wouldn't be doing this otherwise, you moron. You think it's easy for me to...” Chris looked away, jaw ticking. “Not doing this for fun, all right?”

He swallowed. “Then maybe you should...”

Chris laughed coldly. “Like I haven't tried. He doesn't even notice. It's all 'You're my best friend, Chris. The only one I can talk to about this.' And then he goes on and on about how fucking wonderful you are.” He kicked the fridge with his heel as he pushed himself off it.

“I'm sorry.”

Chris strode up to him, that angry glare back in his eyes. “Don't be sorry.” He poked James hard in the chest with the hand holding the beer bottle, the liquid clunking against the glass walls. “Just go up there and make that dumb bastard happy. And if you ever tell him about what I said...”

James swapped his hand away and took a step back. “I won't.” He straightened up and looked down at Chris with a new look of confidence in his eyes. “You're not the only one that's been pining for him, man. Just never figured I had a chance, thought he was all straight and married and shit and if he'd ever strayed it sure wouldn't be in my direction.” He paused. “Thought if anything it would be you he'd go after, the way you two cling together like some damn twins.” A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Not going to mess it up by pointing that out to him, am I? Not that stupid.”

Chris glared at him, anger flaring his nostrils. “Be careful. You hurt him and I'll fucking kill you.”

James' face turned serious again and he shook his head. “Not gonna do that, Chris. You just gave me something I wanted but never in a million years thought I'd get. I'm not gonna screw it up, I promise.”

Chris kept his stare for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.” He drained the last drops of beer and threw the bottle in the sink. He then turned to leave but after a few steps stopped, back still turned as he quietly asked, “Do you love him?”

Silence. James stood still, watching the tense shoulders knot under the soft plaid shirt. After a while he stepped forward and put a hand on Chris' shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I want him. Been wanting him forever. And now that I might have him... Possibly. Maybe. Haven't really permitted myself to think about him that way. Until now.” He swallowed. “I don't know yet.”

Chris stood still, the muscles in his shoulder tensing up like guitar strings under James' palm. Then suddenly he turned around and pushed James up against the fridge, crushing their lips together in a desperate and angry kiss. Claw-like fingers tugging on James' hair, violent thrust of his pelvis grinding their cocks together. Chris pushed his tongue in between James' shocked lips, fucking his mouth deep and hard. Just as quickly he let go and stepped back, licking his lips, eyes dark and glittering.

James stared at him, breath hitching in his throat. “Wha... what was that for?”

Chris shook his head. “Nothing. Go up there and talk to him.” He turned away and stalked out of the kitchen.

As James stood dumbfounded it suddenly dawned on him. For a moment he contemplated having another drink, just to spite the man but after a while he shrugged and followed Chris out of the kitchen then turning right and up the staircase that led to the bedrooms. Pausing outside the closed door he licked his lips, tasting Chris' cigarettes and beer on his tongue. If the guy wanted to be the ghost in a threesome, who was he to say no?

Taking a deep breath he raised his fist and softly knocked on the door.

fin


End file.
